Cartão Vermelho, o Retorno
by Tikas do Trash
Summary: RIPAGEM - Narcisa, a devessa, possui uma irmã gêmea que se casou com o gêmeo do Lucio. Desse casamento nasceu a Michelly Chantilly, uma Malfoy Gryffindor amiga dos Weasley, da Granger, do Potter e que ajudou o trio a salvar o Sirilo do beijo caliente de um dementador. Fanfic nosense e três ripadoras que precisaram de muita força e determinação para chegar ao término da ripagem.


**Sem Senso:** Antes que comecem os ataques a nós - já me prevenindo, bem, alguns erros de português, cometidos ao longo da ripagem, foram totalmente propositais. :D E bem, não mande review sem ter o conhecimento prévio acerca do ato de ripar e sem ter lido o nosso digníssimo profile. ;D Agradecida. Tenha uma boa leitura, ou não também. -q Não nos responsabilizamos por danos cerebrais. -q

* * *

Ovelha Vermelha: O Retorno.

**(Sem Senso: Cartão Vermelha, o retorno!)**

**Autora:** _MihUchiha

**Diretamente do AnimeSpirit:** .br/fanfics/historia/fanfiction-livros-harry-potter-ovelha-vermelha-o-retorno-383058

Miiinha Priimeira Fanfic de Harry Potter! **(Sem Senso: Só lamento, sofrerá ripagem!) [Sem Juízo: Bom se fosse a primeira E A ÚLTIMA!] {Sem personalidade: não deveria nem ter começado.}**

Espero que Gostem... **(Sem Senso: Provavelmente não, fiote!) [Sem Juízo: 'CÊ TÁ CURTINDO COM A MINHA CARA, NÉ?] {Sem Personalidade: Fumou um beck, nenis?}**

No sudoeste** (Sem Senso: Letra maiúscula, pfvr!)** da Inglaterra, em Wiltshire, duas famílias Black Malfoy **(Sem Senso: Faltou a conjunção aditiva: "E".) {Sem Personalidade: Ah Sem Senso, vai ver é uma família nova conjugada. Tipo Finch-Fletchley... não, pera. –Q} [Sem Juízo: *morrendo*]** moravam em uma enorme mansão: **(Sem Senso: Black e Malfoy morando juntos? Lá vem merda! Ai, carai, quero nem ver que porra essa autora vai fazer!) {Sem Personalidade: Ponto final se reproduzindo em escala exponencial, virou dois pontos.} **Em Hogwarts **[Sem Juízo: Mansão Hogwarts? Oi?]** há um tempo, Leonardo e Lucio **(Sem Senso: WHO? CALMA! LEONARDO E LUCIO NA INGLATERRA? Aham, entendi tudo, brasileiros como imigrantes clandestinos na Inglaterra! CA-RA-LHO!) [Sem Juízo: LUCIUS! Aprenda, filhote de acromântula aleijada! u_u] {Sem Personalidade: Não sei vocês, mas isso me lembrou uma dupla sertaneja daquelas bem bregas.} [Sem Juízo: Lucio e Leonardo fica mais bonito, eu acho... Não, pera!]**, os gêmeos Malfoy **(Sem Senso: GÊMEOS? TA FUDENDO COM A HISTÓRIA TODA DOS MALFOYS QUE A TIA JÔ TEVE O TRABALHO DE CRIAR.)** conheceram as gêmeas **(Sem Senso: Clichê do caralho detectado!)** Black Christine e Narcisa** (Sem Senso: Sou mais _Narcissa_, desculpa ai!)**

**[Sem Juízo: Meninas, será que se eu lançar um Avada em mim mesma resolve? *-*]**, Leo **(Sem Senso: ...o prostituto...) {Sem Personalidade: ...que além de tudo era ninfomaníaco...}** casou com Chris** (Sem Senso: ...a vadia-mor...) {Sem Personalidade: ...que gostava de apanhar...}** e Lucio **(Sem Senso: ...o escravo sexual...) {Sem Personalidade: ...que tinha tendências homossexuais reprimidas...}** com Narcisa **(Sem Senso: ...a devassa...) {Sem Personalidade: ...que já gostava era de dar uns tapas...}** desses dois casamentos nasceram Michelly** (Sem Senso: ...Chantilly... Não, pera, esse apelido pertence a Chelbi Chantilly! \piada interna) [Sem Juízo: Só os fortes sabem da interna, beijos! ;*] {Sem Personalidade: Lê brisa na piada interna.}** e Draco **(Sem Senso: Ao menos a autora não fudeu também com o nome do Draquenho.) {Sem Personalidade: Delícia. –Q'} [Sem Juízo: Só faltava chamar de Dragão! Igual fizeram com o Escórpio!]** respectivamente. Nossa Historia **(Sem Senso: História nesse caso é com letra minúscula!)** é sobre a vida de Michelly. **(Sem Senso: Sério? Que legal hein!) [Sem Juízo: E daí? Michelly nunca existiu, então ela não pode ter uma história de vida! AAAAAAAH. *corre até a cozinha pegar uma faca e cai em cima dela dez vezes*] {Sem Personalidade: Ah, vá comer rapadura com farofa e desiste de fuder com a vida alheia escrevendo esse tipo de coisa. }**

**(Sem Senso: ESPAÇO GIGANTESCO SEM NECESSIDADE!)**

Michelly Malfoy **(Sem Senso: M&M! Só faltou o 's para eu gritar: BALINHAS COLORIDAS COM RECHEIO DE CHOCOLATE EM HOGWARTS! ATACAAAAAAAAAR!) [Sem Juízo: *joga a cadeira na Sem Senso*] **acaba de acordar com o cantar dos pássaros.** (Sem Senso: Virou Branca de Neve agora!) {Sem Personalidade: Já, já, o Bambi salta pela janela e vem lhe dar um caloroso beijo de bom dia.} [Sem Juízo: SHREEEEEEEEK! Que saudades! –não]**

"_Finalmente 14 anos"_ **(Sem Senso: Grandes merdas! Sou muito mais ter 16 pra cima, sabe por quê? PUTARIAAAAAAAAAAAA! -sqn) {Sem Personalidade: Claro, porque aos 14 você pode... VELHO, AOS 14 NINGUEM FAZ PORRA NENHUMA!} [Sem Juízo: Eu continuo achando que 18 é melhor ainda, porque né, ninguém pode impedir de fazer nada, só que 16 tá legalzinho também!]**

Hoje ela finalmente tem 14 anos **(Sem Senso: A gente entendeu. Você já tinha dito isso antes!) {Sem Personalidade: Ela só quer enfatizar, deixa a menina ser feliz. -q'}[Sem Juízo:E daí? Quando estiver entre 16/18 a gente volta a conversar!]**, dia 24 de agosto, bruxa de Sangue Puro **(Sem Senso: Não! Sangue-Ruim!) [Sem Juízo:Você nunca ouviu falar que os Malfoy NÃO são Sangues-Puros? /ironia feelings/]**, não que Mia ligasse muito pra isso **(Sem Senso: COMO? Ela é uma Malfoy, TEM que se importar com isso, pelamor!) {Sem Personalidade: Deseeeeeerda, Lucius!} [Sem Juízo:É que ela é filha do lado "podre" dos Malfoy, gente. Então, ela pode não se importar. /ironia again/]**, aluna da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts **(Sem Senso: Não! De Durmstrang!) {Sem Personalidade: Pigfarts.} [Sem Juízo:Af, sacanagem! Iludiram-me! Eu jurava que era o McKinley High! #chateada]**. Levantou-se e observou o quarto, extremamente Luxuoso **(Sem Senso: Agora é letra minúscula!)**, Paredes Brancas, **(Sem Senso: CARALHO, QUAL O PROBLEMA DESSES ESCRITORES DE TRASH COM O USO DE LETRA MAIÚSCULA E MINÚSCULA? ISSO É BÁSICO!)** **{Sem Personalidade: Cara, estou sem saber o que dizer, me segura que eu vou me jogar na várzea das flores, ME SEGURA, SEM SENSO!} (Sem Senso: *segurando a Sem Personalidade*) **uma poltrona Verde e outra Vermelha **(Sem Senso: WHAT? DESISTO EM RELAÇÃO A LETRA MAIÚSCULA E MINÚSCULA!)**, uma grande janela com cortinas Rosa** (Sem Senso: Letra minúscula!)** e a porta enorme do banheiro. **(Sem Senso: Senso de moda da autora? NENHUM! Daora o carnaval que é o quarto dela!) {Sem Personalidade: Decoração feita por Seu Peru, o maior defensor do orgulho gay! Não, pera, eles têm mais estilo...} [Sem Juízo: Quarto a lá Lady Gaga. Oi? Não. q]**

"_Melhor eu levantar antes que Missy (um dos elfos domesticos_ **(Sem Senso: Acento agudo mandou lembranças!)** _de sua casa, que substituiu Dobby)."_**{Sem Personalidade: Acento agudo foi se jogar na Várzea comigo, se pegarmos xistose a culpa é da autora.} [Sem Juízo: Antes que a tal da Missy fizesse exatamente o quê?]**

Enquanto Tomava Banho na Banheira sua Seleção veio à mente: **(Sem Senso: Depois do enquanto, é tudo letra minúscula, PORRA!) {Sem personalidade: Quero ir embora! Isso vai me causar pesadelos. *sai correndo pra bem longe.*} [Sem Juízo: Vish, putaria com certeza!]**

—_Malfoy, Michelly_ **(Sem Senso: Nome zoado! Espaço entre o travessão e a palavra é bom usar, sabia?)** _- chamou a professora Minerva._ **{Sem Personalidade: Pensando melhor vou ver onde essa merda vai dar. Já que vim até aqui, não desisto. *Senta e começa a comer a própria rapadura com farofa*} [Sem Juízo: Ah, chateada! Cadê a putaria?]**

_Mia apressou-se em sentar no Banquinho de Madeira_ **(Sem Senso: DESISTO!) {Sem Personalidade: Desenvolvi uma teoria, ela gosta de dar nome às coisas. Tipo personificação, Sem Senso, só pode!} [Sem Juízo: Banquinho de Madeira agora é substantivo próprio! –não]**, assim que o chapéu cai-lhe **(Sem Senso: Tempo verbal pra quê? Bobagem!)** sobre os olhos, ouviu uma voz em sua mente **(Sem Senso: Ponto final!) {Sem Personalidade: E a sábia voz dizia: "Volta pro mar, oferenda!"} [Sem Juízo: *morrendo com a Sem Personalidade*]**

"_Todos os Malfoy que passaram por aqui foram para a Sonserina, _**(Sem Senso: Só eu quem acho que Slytherin dá mais charme e sensação de ~poder~?) {Sem Personalidade: Concordo plenamente, é ~luxo. ~} [Sem Juízo: Faço minhas as palavras de vocês!]**_ até as que se tornaram Malfoy, por serem Black_**(Sem Senso: Estou tentando entender essa frase!) {Sem Personalidade: Acho que ela tentou dizer sobre as Malfoy pelo casamento, mas assim, grande merda.} [Sem Juízo: Acrescentou muito na história. É um fato muito importante, claro! /ironia/]**. _Mas Você _**(Sem Senso: *lixa unha*)** _é totalmente diferente: É Leal _**(Sem Senso: *lixa unha*)** _para a Lufa-Lufa _**(Sem Senso: Hufflepuff é mais digno, só acho!) [Sem Juízo:Concordo!]**, _Inteligente_ **(Sem Senso: *lixa unha*)** para a Corvinal **(Sem Senso: Ravenclaw dá um tchã a mais!) [Sem Juízo: Ravenclaw é divo, man!]**_, Ambiciosa_ **(Sem Senso: *lixa unha*)**, _Astuta _**(Sem Senso: *lixa unha*)** _e Sangue-puro _**(Sem Senso: *lixa unha*)** **[Sem Juízo: Avá que é Sangue-Puro?]** _para a Sonserina _**(Sem Senso: Ta, Snape que é mestiço subornou o chapéu seletor para colocá-lo em Slytherin, aham, claro.) {Sem Personalidade: E Voldemort arranjou um boné pra fazer companhia ao chapéu nas noites frias e tediosas em que não havia seleção.} [Sem Juízo: Tio Voldy também tinha um sangue tão puro que chegava a ser branco! –não]**_... E imensamente Corajosa _**(Sem Senso: *lixa unha*)** _para a Grifinoria _**(Sem Senso: Gryffindor é mais sekchy! E o acento agudo foi me ajudar a lixar a unha. -q)**_... Deixa-me Pensar _**(Sem Senso: *lixa unha*)**_... Aproveite Bem _**(Sem Senso: *lixa unha*)**_... GRIFINORIA". _**(Sem Senso: PQP, UMA MALFOY EM GRYFFINDOR? TIO VOLDY, VOLTE DAS CINZAS E LANCE A MALDIÇÃO CRUCIATUS NO CU DESSA AUTORA!) {Sem Personalidade: Ainda bem que ela não sujou o nome de Slytherin indo pra lá, Merlin seja louvado! A propósito, Sem Senso, me empresta essa lixa. *toma a lixa dela antes que fique sem os dedos*} [Sem Juízo:CARALHO! MAS A MENINA É UM PRODÍGIO! TODAS AS CASAS EM UMA PESSOA SÓ, OLHEM QUE MARAVILHA!]**

Assim que Terminou **(Sem Senso pega sua lixa de volta da Sem Personalidade e continua lixando a unha!)** o Banho **(Sem Senso está quase acabando com a pouca unha que possui lixando-a toda vez que vê uma letra maiúscula no lugar errado!)** colocou suas vestes, sentou-se na cama e finalmente percebeu a enorme pilha de presentes ao lado. **(Sem Senso: É natal ou festa de aniversário?) {Sem Personalidade: Bar mitzvah? Finados?} [Sem Juízo: ENTÃO É NATAL E ANO NOVO TAMBÉM... (8) Hm, calei-me!]**

Pegou Primeiro **(Sem Senso: *lixa unha*) {Sem Personalidade: Essa autora tem que voltar pra escola, na moral, já deu.}** o pequeno embrulho cor de rosa, tinha um cartão: **[Sem Juízo: E lá vamos nós com os milhares de cartões de aniversários e blá blá blá! CLICHÊ, PORRA!]**

_Querida Michelly,_

_Feliz Aniversario_ **{Sem Personalidade: É só na minha terra que aniversário tem acento agudo?} (Sem Senso: Não! Na minha também tem!) {Sem Personalidade: Você é voto nulo, vizinha. ;) } [Sem Juízo: Ok, não sou da mesma terra que vocês, mas digo que na minha também tem!] **_quero que saiba que sempre quero você por perto._ **(Sem Senso: Pontos e virgulas foram afogar as lágrimas no bar mais próximo porque a autora os esqueceu! '-' E o "quero" apareceu duas vezes na mesma frase, o que significa pobreza de vocabulário! E calma, EMBRULHO ROSA VINDO DO DRACO? VIROU DRAGA, A DRAG QUEEN! /fail) {Sem Personalidade: Perto o bastante para afogar a sua cabeça numa privada!} [Sem Juízo: Draco sendo fofo nos tempos de Hogwarts? Aham, autora, senta lá! E senta com gosto, tá?]**

_Draco Malfoy_

Abriu e era um lindo colar de ouro finíssimo com um M cravejado de Brilhantes. **(Sem Senso: *lixa unha*) {Sem Personalidade: Esmeraldas seriam muito mais Malfoy, perdão aí.} [Sem Juízo: Meu Draco está tão gay nessa fanfic, credo!]**

Próximo... Rony Weasley **(Sem Senso: FIM DO MUNDO, RON DANDO PRESENTES PARA UM MALFOY! Ele só pode ter se prostituído para comprar algo decente, por que né?!) {Sem Personalidade: Por que deabos Rony daria um presente pra ela? Se fosse ácido sulfúrico eu até entenderia.} [Sem Juízo: FIM DO MUNDO, CORRAM PRAS COLINAS!]**

_Cara Michelly,_

_Feliz_ **(Sem Senso: Agora entendi, é aniversário! DÃ! É tão trash essa fanfic que ela já está afetando meu cérebro, vou tomar um chá de cogumelos para melhorar, não, pera!) {Sem Personalidade: Vou cheirar gatinhos, esperem aí.} [Sem Juízo: Eu quero chá de cogumelos amarelos. (8)] **_14 anos, você nos escreveu dizendo que seu estoque havia acabado então aqui está._ **(Sem Senso: TIO VOLDY, ou como diria a Sem Personalidade: Tio Voldirene, lança logo um Crucius no cu dessa autora que acha que o Ron vai se socializar com um Malfoy!) {Sem Personalidade: Voldirene com certeza ficaria feliz em mandá-la pelos ares.} [Sem Juízo: Tipo, é impressão minha ou ela praticamente IMPLOROU que alguém desse Sapos de Chocolate pra ela? '-']**

_Rony Weasley_

Era uma enorme caixa com sapos de chocolate. **(Sem Senso: EU QUERO. T.T /chocólatra mode on!) {Sem Personalidade: Uhull, estou de TPM, passa isso pra cá.} [Sem Juízo: Chocolate só se for garoto! –não]**

—Oba — Mia era simplesmente viciada em chocolate e havia mesmo mandado uma carta a Mione **(Sem Senso: Íntima demais pro meu gosto!) {Sem Personalidade: Só eu acho mais charmoso dar um espacinho entre o travessão e a primeira letra? Custa? } [Sem Juízo: Também acho, fica tudo tããão mais lindo. *-*] (Sem Senso: Estou contigo meninas!) **lhe dizendo isso. —Adiante. **(Sem Senso: VAI MEU EXÉRCITO DE DIABINHOS, ADIANTE E PEGUEM ESSA AUTORA QUE OUSOU ESCREVER ESSA MERDA!) {Sem Personalidade: AIO, SILVER. \Õ/}[Sem Juízo: JÊROOOONIMOOOOOOOOOOOO!]**

Mione...

_Mia,_

_O Rony copiou minha idéia, afinal você mandou a carta a mim e estou implicando com ele há dias por causa disso. _**(Sem Senso: *tendo uma convulsão*) {Sem personalidade: Por que pessoas que estudam no mesmo castelo mandariam cartas umas para as outras?} (Sem Senso: Suponho que eles estejam em férias de verão. \hm) [Sem Juízo: RIP RAP TIKA TRASH!]**

—Eles não Mudam **(Sem Senso: *começa a roer as unhas*) {Sem Personalidade: Sem senso está comendo os dedos! Só pra avisar.}** Nunca… **(Sem Senso: SEM PERSONALIDADE, CADÊ SEU BOM SENSO CARAI?) {Sem Personalidade: O MEU BOM SENSO DEU ADEUS, FILHA, JUNTO COM A PERSONALIDADE. VAI ENCARAR? *começa a tocar uma musica de fundo. Sem Personalidade canta e dança ao som do tamborzão* "Não olha pro lado quem ta passando é o bonde, se ficar de caôzada, a porrada come!" /só que não. } [Sem Juízo: *assistindo "o fight" entre a Sem Senso e a Sem Personalidade, porque qualquer coisa é mais interessante que essa fanfic*]**

_Mas acho que isso irá lhe ajudar um pouco mais. Até daqui a alguns dias._

_Hermione Granger_

Era um kit de Manutenção de Varinhas. **[Sem Juízo: Hm, varinhas? Sei.]**

— Que Legal **(Sem Senso: Ponto pfvr! Senti a ironia na fala dessa garota!)— sussurrou. — Harry... (Sem Senso: FIM DO MUNDO MESMO, HARRY MANDANDO PRESENTES PARA UMA MALFOY! OK ENTÃO NÉ!) {Sem Personalidade: AH CARA, NÃO SOU UCHIHA PRA AGUENTAR MEUS OLHOS SANGRANDO!} [Sem Juízo: *vai dar uma volta e começa a cantar lindamente* Vamos passear na floresta, enquanto o lobo não vem. (8)]**

Querida **(Sem Senso: ...FILHA DA PUTA...) {Sem personalidade: ...VADIA...} [Sem Juízo: ...Putinha que vive fugindo de mim...] **Mia,

_Sei que gosta de quadribol tanto quanto eu, e como quando_ **(Sem Senso: *confusa*)** _você foi compra-lo _**{Sem Personalidade: Cadê a desgrama do agudo?} (Sem Senso: Foi se afogar em um copo de whisky num bar qualquer!) **_estava em falta na Floreios e Borrões, aqui está._ **(Sem Senso: A frase foi mal articulada, por isso fiquei confusa antes!) {Sem Personalidade: Estou doida pra articular a mão na cara dela.} [Sem Juízo: Confesso que também fiquei bastante confusa no começo. '-']**

_Harry Potter_

Abriu o embrulho e achou um exemplar de "Quadribol através dos Séculos".

— Legal — sussurrou. **(Sem Senso: IRONIA AGAIN!) {Sem personalidade: Ela só sabe falar legal! Legal...} [Sem Juízo: *ignorando a fanfic*]**

Próximo...

_Mia,_

_Você nos pediu que mandássemos um exemplo das nossas invenções das Gemialidades Weasley._

_Fred e Jorge_ **(Sem Senso: Claro que os gêmeos mandariam algo para a prima do Draco, sem sombra de dúvidas! /ironia feelings/) {Sem personalidade: Sorvete de cianureto *-*}**

_P.S: Por Favor, os dê aquele loiro aguado que você chama de Primo._ **(Sem Senso continua roendo as unhas!) {Sem personalidade continua dançando funk.} [Sem Juízo: PUTA QUE PARIU! É claro que TODOS os Weasley, Granger, Potter e o caralho a quatro amariam de paixão uma Malfoy. Aham, com certeza. *ironizando lindamente*]**

Abriu e achou uns Sete Caramelos **(Sem Senso está ocupada demais roendo unhas para dar qualquer parecer!) {Sem Personalidade: Sete Caramelos; agora ela fica doce, doce, doce.}** que aparentemente eram comuns, mas ela não se atreveria a por na boca. **(Sem Senso: Ah, por quê? Seria tão legal ver a cara dessa brucutu ficar inchada com milhares de furúnculos explodindo pus amarelo pelo rosto. *-*) {Sem Personalidade: COME, COME, COME.\O/} [Sem Juízo: Come uns e aproveita e enfia outros no... *respira fundo, tentando se acalmar*]**

Bem próximo dopresente dos gêmeos estava um embrulho dourado que estava **(Sem Senso: Repetição de palavras = vocabulário escasso detectado novamente!) {Sem Personalidade: Promoção nas lojas leitura: Dicionário Aurélio, Silveira Bueno ou Michaellis a partir de R$: 1,99. NÃO PERCA! *Le voz do falecido Lombardi.*}** acompanhado de um pedaço de pergaminho. **[Sem Juízo: Isso está me dando câncer, na boa!]**

Havia uma letra extremamente garranchosa e ao que parecia foi escrito as **(Sem Senso: Crase mandou um fax dizendo que foi se jogar da ponte!)** pressas. O rosto de Michelly iluminou-se ao ver quem havia escrito aquilo. **(Sem Senso: AI MEU SANTIN DAS CAUSAS IMPOSSÍVEIS, LÁ VEM MERDA!) {Sem Personalidade: *Musica de suspense ao fundo* Na verdade era só a Sem Personalidade rufando os tambores.} [Sem Juízo: Estou ficando com medo, prevejo pesadelos durante a noite.]**

_Cara Michelly,_

_Feliz Aniversario. _**(Sem Senso: ACENTO AGUDO, PELAMOR! SEUS DEDOS NÃO CAIRÃO SE VOCÊ COLOCÁ-LO NAS PALAVRAS!) {Sem Personalidade: No teclado dela, acentuação dá choque.}** _Não deixe ninguém ver esse bilhete principalmente seu pai. Estou bem, não se preocupe. Muito Longe _**(Sem Senso é guerreira e continua a roer as unhas!) **_de Londres. Bicuço parece gostar do exterior. _**[Sem Juízo: Não! Ele é um hipogrifo que gosta de ficar preso dentro de casa, Sirius mentiroso! /ironia feelings/]**

_Sirius _**(Sem Senso facelou) {Sem Personalidade: EU DESISTO! NA BOA, NEM SE O STEVE R. MCQUEEN DANÇAR PELADO PRA MIM EU CONTINUO A LER ESSA MERDA... Não, pera.} [Sem Juízo: Só se ele dançar pelado junto com o Ian Somerhalder, o Michael Trevino, Paul Wesley e... Bom, todo o cast masculino de The Vampire Diaries! NOOOOOOOOOOSSA! *hiperventilando*] (Sem Senso facelou duas vezes. -q)**

Condenado a Azcaban **(Sem Senso: REPITA: AZKABAN! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!) {Sem personalidade: IMPERIO: *Faz a autora desistir de continuar essa merda*} [Sem Juízo: *agonizando*]** por uma causa injusta, o primo de sua mãe fugiu Da **(Sem Senso: *roí mais ainda as unhas*) {Sem Personalidade vê, penalizada, sua amiga Sem Senso com os dedos só nos cotocos.}** prisão ano passado para vingar a morte de seus melhores amigos, coincidemente, **{Sem personalidade: Coincidemente, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? Conheci um demente? Seria isso?} [Sem Juízo: Eu conheci uma! E não são vocês, Sem Senso e Sem Personalidade, não se preocupem!] (Sem Senso: Ainda bem que não somos nós, estou a ponto de lançar uma Avada em alguém!)** pais de Harry. Fugiu Montado **(Sem Senso não tem mais unhas em sua mão para roer, olha pros pés...) [Sem Juízo: ...na mandioca do negão...] **no Hipogrifo, Bicuço **(Sem Senso: Vírgula!) {Sem Personalidade: Sei lá, só eu senti um apelo sekchual nessa frase?} [Sem Juízo: Acho que não, hein!]** ano passado depois de Harry, Rony, Mione e Mia o ter **(Sem Senso: Plural mandou beijos na bunda!) [Sem Juízo: Beijo na bunda? Adoooro. Quê? NÃO!] **salvado** (Sem Senso: SALVO! SALVO! É SALVO!) {Sem Personalidade: Mia tava lá, eu li no livro. AJUDOU PRA CARALHO.}** de um Destino **(Sem Senso: cri cri cri.)** terrível: O beijo do Dementador. **(Sem Senso: ELA FUDEU COM A HISTÓRIA DA J. K. T.T MICHELLY VIROU ALGUÉM IMPORTANTE, CLARO! MALFOY EM GRYFFINDOR, AMIGA DO GOLDEN TRIO E, AGORA, SALVANDO O SIRIUS! AUTORA, FAZ UM FAVOR, SE MATA!) {Sem Personalidade: O BEIJO DO DEMENTADOR, NÃO PERCA! TODA TERÇA NA WARNER, O LUGAR DAS SUAS SÉRIES FAVORITAS!} [Sem Juízo: *tendo um AVC e um ataque epilético ao mesmo tempo*]**

Assim que Michelly abriu o embrulho dourado encontrou o anel lindo. **{Sem Personalidade: Um anel lindo ficaria melhor...} (Sem Senso: Eu prefiro "um lindo anel", mas anyway, continuemos com esse martírio...)**

Deixou todos os Presentes **(Sem Senso: cri cri cri)** em cima da Cama **(Sem Senso: cri cri cri)**,guardou **(Sem Senso: Espaço entre o ponto e a palavra pra quê, né? Bobagem!)** os cartões e desceu para tomar Café . **(Sem Senso: cri cri cri!) {Sem Personalidade: Fui pro interior, estava querendo dormir, mas lá tinha um grilinho fazendo cri cri cri cri... Não, pera, era só a Sem Senso.} [Sem Juízo: *morrendo com o repertório da Sem Personalidade*]**

Notas Finais

Que Tal? Gostaram? **(Sem Senso: NÃO! ODIEI ESSA PORRA! FANFIC SEM CONTEÚDO ALGUM E TOTALMENTE NONSENSE!) {Sem Personalidade: É pra falar a verdade, ou é só pra te agradar?} [Sem Juízo: Não, eu não gostei. Satisfeita?]**

Espero que Sim **(Sem Senso: Agora senta e chora!) {Sem personalidade: Obrigue-me.} [Sem Juízo: *ignorando os apelos da autora*]**

* * *

**Depois de ripar esse capitulo Sem Personalidade foi diretamente para o hospital. Seus olhos ardiam e o médico disse que ela teve intoxicação alimentar por ter comido rapadura com farofa demais. Apresentou reações alérgicas por cheirar gatinhos.**

**Sem Senso ficou totalmente sem as unhas das mãos e dos pés depois de roer tudo intensamente quando viu a letra maiúscula no lugar errado. Teve que correr para o hospital, a fim de enfaixar cada dedo desprovido de unha cuidadosamente. Sua respiração estava totalmente alterada e ela parecia em pânico. Decidiu fazer mais uma viagem ao Havaí para descansar e voltará logo que se recuperar.**

**Sem Juízo, após ter um ataque epilético e um ataque do coração, foi enviada às pressas para o St. Mungus, onde uma equipe de médicos altamente qualificados, e gostosos, ficou por três horas tentando reanimar seu pobre e castigado coração. Após muitas tentativas – incluindo respirações boca a boca – finalmente conseguiram reanimá-la. Agora, encontra-se internada em observação e passando por vários testes para descobrirem as causas de sua breve morte.**


End file.
